Onírico
by JCAlconz
Summary: CUANDO EMPEZÓ EL SUEÑO DE LA HUMANIDAD ES CUANDO SU REALIDAD SE HIZO MAS FUERTE. Y ASÍ SU PESADILLA COMENZÓ.


PROLOGO: Leo Somnier

el comienzo de esta historia empieza en un lugar difícil de determinar, ya que estos están mucho mas alejados de la burbuja a la que llamamos tierra.

el punto del que vamos a partir es uno en el que apreciamos a un chico de unos quince años mientras camina sin rumbo fijo, una escena algo típica se podría decir y como lo típico y lo interesante no siempre van de la mano describiré otros puntos mas interesantes que ocurren alrededor del chico.

para empezar, el día y la noche sabemos a simple vista que una va después de la otra luego de un cierto periodo de tiempo, pero en el escenario de este chico de unos quince años se puede notar claramente que no es así.

el sol y la luna pasan por encima del chico a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, en un momento es de día y luego de noche, en un momento se ve un amanecer y en otro un atardecer. eso es algo obviamente anormal, otra cosa anormal que se ve es el espacio alrededor del chico, con cada paso que da su escenario cambia.

en un paso... pisa el suelo de una ciudad.

en un paso... pisa el suelo de un teatro.

en un paso... pisa el suelo de una montaña.

lo que digo es que con cada paso del chico su escenario cambia drasticamente. Si analizamos esto sacaríamos mas preguntas que respuestas pero aún así intentemos hacerlo o por lo menos yo lo haré.

Como primer punto todo el el mundo de este chico esta en caos o mejor dicho esta casi en completo caos ya que a pesar del echo de que el tiempo y espacio fluctúan erraticamente, por lo menos el día va después de la noche (que es lo mas natural), también los escenarios cambiantes son lugares que cualquiera de nosotros hemos visto aun que sea solo en fotos. por esos pequeños puntos es porque no todo esta en completo caos.

-(por que? por que tuvo que pasar esto?)

con una mirada baja y pasos lentos y cansados se hace esas preguntas en su mente.

-(se supone que era un final feliz... así tenia que ser)

el chico esta perdido, triste, deprimido y reacio a aceptar su actual situación.

-(es realmente injusto, no! no lo acepto! todo lo que viví no puede ser una mentira!)

se esfuerza para pensar que todo lo que le paso fue real, que nada es una mentira, que si cierra los ojos con fuerza todo volverá a la normalidad.

pero muy en el fondo sabe que no es verdad y que aunque no quiera aceptarlo esto debe terminar.

este es uno de los motivos por el que su mundo no ha entrado en completo caos. porque se niega a aceptar que esta en un error.

-(y aun si todo era falso! si todo era falso! entonces por que ocurrieron esas tragedias! no me jodan! si van a crear un mundo perfecto entonces porque cometieron tan terribles errores!).

esta furioso, hasta se podría decir asqueado, pero de ¿quien? a quien va culpar por esto. Él solo puede culpar a una persona. A la persona que creo este "mundo perfecto".

-la perfección no existe y si existe es claramente este mundo. lo que tu busca es solo una ilusión... irónico, pensando que este mundo es solo una ilusión, un sueño.- alguien lo dijo.

blanco, todo blanco, todo cambia, espacio tiempo, todo se desvanece, todo excepto algo.

una voz aparece por detrás del chico. se da vuelta. ahí hay un espejo un espejo que lo refleja, refleja cada cada parte de él, complexión, altura, vestimenta, rasgos faciales, todo igual excepto los ojos, que son rojos.

-no, no es así, esto no es un sueño, es una maldita pesadilla!

el chico muy en el fondo ya lo sabia, todo lo que vivió solo fue una ilusión, claro con algunos errores, pero en realidad fue un sueño muy lindo. y es por eso, porque fue un lindo sueño es que esta por acabar, es por eso que ahora lo define como pesadilla.

-ya veo, no te agrado el final del sueño, es aceptable, gran parte de la humanidad prefiere vivir en una linda mentira que en una realidad cruel, a decir verdad a mi tampoco me gusta, puesto a que soy tu o mejor dicho una parte de ti, no puedo ir en contra de lo que piensas.

-entonces porque destruiste todo! porque convertiste un sueño en una pesadilla!

con ira, tristeza y casi al borde del llanto grita el chico.

-no es obvio, soy tú, y como tú no quiero vivir en un lindo sueño, quiero que todo lo que quiero se haga realidad, Leo! eso es lo que muy en el fondo queremos!

ese es el nombre del chico al borde del colapso, Leo... Leo Somnier, ese es el nombre de ambos, tanto del reflejo como del verdadero.

Leo por fin se da por vencido, al recibir el reclamo de si mismo siente que su mente ya no da para mas ahora simplemente aceptara lo que le diga su otra parte.

y con esa resolución...

CRACK

el vidrio del espejo se rompe en pedazos, mas tanto su reflejo no, este sigue intacto. como abriéndole las puertas de una prisión a un preso el reflejo sale y camina hacia Leo.

-Ahora despertemos y demostremos al mundo entero que Leo Somnier puede hacer sus sueños realidad y nada nos va parar!

finalmente Leo acepta, tuvo ese sueño realmente largo, muchas cosas buenas, algunas malas, mentalmente esta muy fatigado.

-Bien que así sea.

con una vos tranquila y resignada es como responde Leo.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente, lo que antes era todo blanco ahora es oscuro como caminando por un punte a otra ciudad los mantiene cerrados por un tiempo.

PIO PIO

RRRUUUMM RRRUMM

aun con los ojos cerrados leo escucha el canto de las aves por la mañana y el sonido de algunos autos recorriendo los alrededores. Siente un ligero dolor punzante en la contra parte de su codo derecho.

Poco a poco abre los ojos a querer ver que le causa este dolor, lo que ve es un aguja inyectada en su vena.

-(una aguja intravenosa? me están suministrando algo a través de un suero?)

piensa leo, sigue el delgado tubo de plástico para ver la bolsa de suero y lo que al final ve es una joven mujer de alrededor unos 23 a 25 años, ella lo mira con asombro.

-(quien es ella? esta cambiando mi suero? es una enfermera?)

-... ! ... despertaste del coma? no es posible, solo paso una semana.

Leo no entiende, esta realmente confuso, luego de todo lo que vivió en su sueño y el extraño final que tubo su mente esta realmente fatigada y gastada.

-eh, eh, eh, ah!... tengo que registrarlo, el paciente despertó del coma el 21 de diciembre de 2012 a las 6:30 am.

con movimientos torpes la joven mujer empieza a escribir en una Libreta.

-(quien quiera que sea, es realmente torpe... ¿será una principiante?).

Leo desvía la mirada de la joven mujer y mira por una venta al exterior, los rayos del sol matutino empiezan a cubrir la superficie de los arboles, siente la frescura de un nuevo día.

-yo tuve un largo sueño.

-eh?

es lo que responde la joven mujer aún sorprendida.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL HOMBRE LOBO / (SÁBADO) 21 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2013 / DÍA 1

* * *

parte 0

un año ha pasado desde que Leo despertó de su coma y desde ese momento esta ahora el tuvo una serie de resoluciones sobre que iba a hacer con su vida desde ese punto.

pensó en que si lo que estaba por hacer era bueno.

si lo que estaba por hacer era malo.

muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza mientras camina por una ruta que lo llevaría un cierto "pueblo", también se lo podría decir "ciudad", ambos términos eran en cierta parte correctos e incorrectos a la vez, ya que al lugar al que se dirigía estaba entre ambos, pueblo y ciudad.

el camino desde la capital de Buenos Aires, Argentina, fue realmente largo, ya que Leo no emprendió el viaje en auto sino que se vino todo el viaje a pie, no por falta de dinero, sino porque quería tiempo para pensar que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

y al final paso a paso. Llego a su destino.

-"El Reinicio", he- susurro

Leo estaba frente a un cartel que decía "esta entrando a El Reinicio"

-(según el diario tenía otro nombre... quizás me equivoque?... ho, carajo, seria una patada en el trasero si ese es el caso!)

de una forma apresurada-tranquila busco en su mochila y saco un mapa, lo reviso unas tres veces y vio que todo estaba correcto, la ruta de su vieja, los pueblos que visito a su paso, todo era correcto.

¿entonces por que el nombre de su destino final distinto?, obviamente algo andaba mal y obviamente supuso que fue el mapa, pero al haberlo revisado unas tres veces no se percato de nada raro.

-eh... ?

entonces de pontro se dio cuenta de algo, vio de nuevo el cartel del pueblo y vio que era notablemente nuevo. Al notar esto se le ocurrió algo, volvió a ver el mapa y entonces se dio cuenta.

-(la fecha es de hace 16 años! cabrón hijo de puta! Lucas! que mierda pasaba por tu cabeza al darme una mapa desactualizado!)

mientras reprimía sus ganas de expresar toda su ira, se preguntaba como hizo esa persona llamada Lucas para tener una mapa de hace 16 años sin que tuviera ningún rastro de deterioro.

GRRRRRRRR

un sonido de un auto deteniéndose interrumpido sus pensamientos, era uno de color negro ,muy limpio, de este salio un hombre con cabello canoso, uno al verlo se daba cuenta de que estaba entrando a la tercera edad.

-he vendo a recogerlo señor Somnier.

dijo con tono elegante.

-quien eres tú?

dijo Leo desinteresadamente.

* * *

Parte 1

- Mamí no llores, mamí.- dice una niña de 12 años de forma triste.

- Hermana, por que mamá esta llorando tanto? que no llore.

Es una noche lluviosa con relámpagos que parecen no tener fin, una madre acaba de llegar a su casa no hace poco con los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando de camino de vuelta a su hogar, esta totalmente empapada, luego de cerrar la puerta, deja caer la mochila que llevaba encima y se derrumba sobre sus rodillas y se cubre la cara con sus manos mientras empieza a llorar nuevamente.

Sus dos hijas de 12 y 7 años de inmediato corrieron con su madre al verla en tal estado.

- Perdónenme niñas, mamá cometí un grabe error.

Es lo que dice la madre en medio de sus lagrimas.

- Su padre no es el príncipe azul que les dije... resulto ser mas parecido a un lobo, como el del cuento de la caperusita roja, lo recuerdan? si, así resulto ser su padre.

-?- ambas niñas no comprenden las complejas palabras de su madre, sus jóvenes mentes son todavía demasiado inocentes como para ver el lado oscuro de esas palabras. En primer lugar el termino "padre" era una palabra a la que no estaban muy acostumbradas ya que nunca llegaron a conocerlo ni tampoco era algo que sintieran necesitar ya que en ese momento con el solo echo de tener a su esplendida madre era mas que suficiente.

Su madre lo sabe.  
Su madre expresa esas palabras difíciles.  
Su madre es muy débil como para decirles la verdad.

- No se preocupen niñas.- dice sacándose las lagrimas de su rostro.  
- Ya basta de llorar, ya no llorare mas, no mas llanto por esta noche.- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y como arte de magia toda la tristeza que mostraba desaparece. Las niñas no lo entienden, ni tampoco tienen porque entenderlo, lo único que saben es que su madre ya esta feliz y alegre, no necesitan mas que eso, ya que son niños, sus mentes son muy variables e ingenuas y por lo tanto.

- Si mamá! llorar es feo, no hay que llorar.

- Mamá ya no esta llorando!

Como si las lagrimas de su madre nunca hayan existido en primer lugar, expresan felicidad las dos niñas y responden ambas con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, niñas mañana no van a ir al colegio, ya que esta noche es solo de nosotras 3! y vamos a divertirnos juntas!  
- Nícol, compre unas películas y juegos de mesa de camino a casa, toma, sacalos de mi mochila y llévalos junto con tu hermana menor a su habitación.  
- Vean una película y espérenme mientras hago algo de comida, si?  
dijo esta aun joven madre de una forma despreocupada y en un tono feliz a su hija mayor.

- Si mamá! vamos Angela!

La hija mayor toma la mochila que le entrego su madre y empezó a sacar películas y unos juegos para niños, la niña estaba contenta, dentro vio juegos que publicitaban en la televisión y que siempre les pareció divertidos, ademas vio esas películas de niños que quería ver. Su hermana de 7 años que mucho no entendía por sus pocos años igual se veía feliz al ver a su madre y hermanas contentas.

Es como si la triste escena que vieron hace muy poco no haya sido mas que un mal sueño que rápidamente olvidaron.

la madre se para y se dirigió a la cocina de una forma alegre.

- mn?

mientras sacaba los juegos y películas, Nícol la hermana mayor noto una caja caja de unos 50cm de largo y unos 25cm de alto cubierto de una tela negra. A la niña le dio curiosidad por este objeto misterioso, los misterios eran cosas que le divertían, resolver misterios era algo que la definía y la hacía especial aun a su joven edad, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa procedió a desenvolverlo.

¿que había ahí? ¿caramelos? ¿chocolates?

Esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, la emoción era tal que la niña ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a desenvolver el objeto misterioso.

- ho! me olvide de esto, perdona hija pero es algo personal que mamí necesita para mas tarde.

-!

su madre la interrumpió y con una sonrisa tomo la caja y se la llevo a la cocina.  
La niña algo decepcionada por no descubrir el misterio de la caja tomo los juegos y películas le dijo a su hermana menor...

- Vamos Angela, vamos a ver una película.

- mn? esta bien.

Y así imágenes de las niñas viendo películas de misterio para niños, comiendo la comida de su madre, las tres jugando juegos, tomándose fotos, comiendo comido comida chatarra, pasaron la noche y se divirtieron hasta las 9:30am de la siguiente mañana.

Luego de eso, las dos niñas cayeron dormidas. Cuando despertaron ya estaba anocheciendo, su madre no estaba a la vista, las niñas buscaron por toda su casa, en el cuarto de su madre, en la cocina, en el baño, en la sala, en el comedor, en la biblioteca, pero no la encontraron.

- Hermana, donde esta mamá?- dijo la hermana menor.

- No te preocupes Angela, mamá debe estar jugando a las escondidas, no recuerdas? ayer mientras comíamos nos dijo que hoy jugaríamos a las escondidas... y sabes ya se donde esta, no te preocupes!

eso es lo que dedujo Nicól, su madre por alguna razón anoche había vuelto llorando y por alguna razón se repuso y por alguna razón las estaba mimando. A pesar de que Nicól era inteligente para su edad, no lo era lo suficiente para ver detrás de los sucesos recientes, así que nunca se le paso por la cabeza que había otra explicación además de la que ya pensado.

Habían revisado toda la casa, toda excepto un lugar, el sótano. Se supone que ese lugar es algo que esas niñas no deberían saber, pero Nícol sabía que existía ya que lo descubrió una vez al preguntarle a su madre que había en esa puerta a la que no quería que entraran, su madre le dijo que ahí habían cosas espeluznantes y feas que solo deberían verse en sus pesadillas en una forma juguetona.

ella no le creyó y un día le pregunto a sus maestro ¿que era un sótano? y este le respondió diciéndole que era un lugar normalmente oscuro donde se guardaban cosas.

Luego de oír "oscuro" simplemente decidió seguirle la corriente a su madre y no entrar ahí.  
Llegaron a la puerta del sótano, la abrieron.

oscuro

eso es lo que vieron, un temor natural recorrió el cuerpo de las niñas, presas del temor dieron unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, pero Nícol como la hermana mana mayor, dando el ejemplo de valentía volvió a acercarse haciendo que su hermana menor se sintiera segura haciendo que la siguiera por atrás de ella.

Nícol vio los alrededores de la pared de adentro y vio un interruptor, lo presiono y las luces se encendieron.

- Mama!

grito Nícol y miro desde arriba de las escaleras hacía adentro, vio unas mesas, sillas, muchas cajas y unas cosas grandes y rectangulares que parecían ser refrigeradores de color plateado.  
Las niñas no notaron a su madre por ninguna parte hasta que vieron mas al fondo, una cortina blanca cubría la pared, detrás de la cortina notaron una figura femenina.

-!-

De inmediato pensaron que era su madre, bajaron con cuidado las escaleras para sorprenderla. Estaban felices, habían encontrado el escondite de su madre y irían a la playa luego de encontrarla.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras las niñas de forma silenciosa y con ganas de sorprender a su madre se deslizaron por debajo de la cortina y ambas gritaron alegremente.

- TE ENCONTRAMOS!

y en efecto ahí estaba su madre.

La madre que les cocinaba  
La madre que las cuidaba.  
La madre que las quería.

Ahí estaba esa madre, colgada del techo, con una expresión horrible, hasta asquerosa se podría decir.

Los ojos bien abiertos, la lengua salida, cabello alborotado.

No era la linda imagen que las niñas tenían, lo que veían era algo irreconocible, algo terriblemente espantoso.

-AAAAAHHHHH!

grito Nícol, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y empezando a llorar.

-ahhhh... ugghh... ahhhh... ahhg.. ahhh MAMÁ!

su llanto era desgarrador, un llanto que quebraría hasta al hombre mas rudo, era simplemente eso el llanto de lamento de un niña.

- Ho, que escena mas triste, realmente horrible, mira a la niña mas pequeña, esta totalmente traumatizada, ni siquiera esta llorando, esta muerta en vida jejeje

- !?

una voz se puede escuchar, una vos arrogante y llena de sarcasmo. Nicol busca el origen de la voz, se voltea, pero no ve nada entonces vea hacia arriba y ahi ve una masa de humo oscura con cuatro patas, una especie de cola delgada y ojos rojos.

Su hermana menor por otro lado ni siquiera se mueve, solo esta ahí parada con los ojos mirando a la nada, como si todo hubiera dejado de existir y nada tuviera sentido.

- Vaya, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, pero para mi mala suerte esto no va continuar por mucho mas tiempo.  
- no odias eso? lo único malo de los sueños es que siempre terminan cuando las cosas se ponen interesante.

- sueños?

- si, esto es un sueño  
- ah! pero no te confundas, esto si paso y paso hace mucho, muuuucho tiiieeempo.  
- así que hazme un favor y la próxima vez que te vayas a dormir asegúrate de hacerlo mas temprano para que pueda ver cosas mas interesantes, si.

Dijo la masa de humo oscuro con un tono un poco amable.

- esto es un sueño?

* * *

Parte 2

TIIIIIII TIIIIIIII TIIIII TIIIIII TIIIII

El sonido de una alarma por la mañana despierte a una joven mujer ahora mas crecida llamada Nícol de 21 años.

-AH!

casi saltando de la cama y con una respiración agitada y su cuerpo cubierto por sudor.

- aff afff... una pesadilla- susurra

Su telefeno celular que esta al lado de su cama encima de su escritorio esta titilando, lo toma y ve que tiene 5 llamadas perdidas.

- Diablos! ya son las 10am? y por que tengo 5 llamadas perdidas? estamos a 4 días de navidad según escuche estas fechas son las mas tranquilas de la temporada.

quejándose por lo mal que esta comenzando un nuevo día Nícol se levanta de la cama. De mala gana decide empezar su día, camina esta el baño se moja la cara para despertarse por completo y se ve al espejo, rastros de ojeras se pueden empezar a notar. La mayoría de las chicas no les gustaría verse así, a ninguna chica no puede no importarle su apariencia, y claro ella no es la excepción, pero a diferencia de las otras chicas no le da mucha importancia, es mas bien fastidio por el pesar de sus ojos.**  
**

Luego de esto entra a la ducha, se baña unos 30 minutos y sale.

Vuelve a mirarse en el espejo, ojos cafés y cabello hasta la espalda medía de color negro con mechones dorado oscuro al final.

se hace una cola de caballo, se viste, come un bocadillo ligero, no vio a su hermana menor, ¿quizás salio? piensa, es natural es sábado, es un día libre, ademas están en épocas navideñas.

despreocupándose por el paradero de su hermana menor sale de la casa, se sube al auto y se dirige a las montañas al norte del pueblo, los mensajes de su celular resultaron ser un asunto del trabajo inesperado y le decían que tenía que dirigirse a ese lugar.

llegar al pie de la montaña solo le tome 15 minutos, le agradece al cielo por vivir a las orillas del pueblo en este tipo de casos.

se adentra en el bosque con un caminar lento y una actitud despreocupada tiene que dirigirse a una cabaña que esta mas arriba.

cuando nota algo raro, mas adelante hay un bulto raro color oscuro.

gracias a los grandes arboles, casi cubren por completo las rayos del sol por lo que no logra definir que es esa cosa.

al caminar hacia él nota que es el cuerpo de un lobo muerto, un sentimiento desagradable aparece en ella.

-(que asco.)

pero no es lo único que nota, un poco mas adelante hay mas, unos 10 o 12 mas.

- que mierda.

susurra.

y luego eso nota algo aun mas raro, en la copa de un árbol, recostado sobre el hay una persona, no, un chico, un chico joven aún, esta cubierto de sangre al verlo mas detenidamente.

corre hacía él, ojos con ojeras, cabello un poco largo oscuro que parcialmente le cubren los ojos, vestimenta azul oscura, campera que le llega casi a las rodillas con franjas celeste blanco celeste, una bufanda alrededor del cuello, una remera negra y un gorro azul con un extraño símbolo

una respiración agitada, una mira vació, como viendo a la nada, ¿que le paso? ¿que hace solo en el bosque? ¿el mato a los lobos?, muchas preguntas de las cuales quiere saber la respuesta, pero...

-(primero tengo que ayudarlo!)

pero antes de si quiera agacharse.

WOOFG WOOFG

ladridos, oye ladridos que provenientes detrás de ella, se da la vuelta, una increíble compostura física, su pelaje azul oscuro de punta que muestra su ferocidad, además de todo, unos ojos rojos que parecieran del mi mismo demonio, ese can tenía todo lo necesario para ser intimidante.

un miedo indescriptible recorreré el cuerpo de Nícol, esta congelado, con pelos de punta, a penas y puede respirar y tiene claro no se va mover, no solo porque no puede hacerlo bajo la tremenda intimidación del animal, sino que no quiere hacerlo, el mas mínimo movimiento marcara el fin, y sera asesinada, eso es lo que siente.

AGGGGRRR!

aun con su instinto de preservación animal y no moverse para que su depredador le reste importancia y se vaya. El lobo ataca y corre hacía ella.

-(moriré? moriré!? como mi madre!? no quiero morir a causa de criaturas tan repugnantes!)

aun con el miedo y el pánico, saca de su cintura una arma, oscura y pesada y dispara

BANG BANG BANG

resuena por todo el lugar...

**CONTINUARA/UPDATE CADA DÍA DE 7 A 9PM (HORA DE ARGENTINA)**


End file.
